twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusment Parks - Chapter 13
Chapter Thirteen Elizabeth’s past Later that day, Kristen was lying on the sofa, looking at her bite mark scar. When the sunlight hit it, it shined like diamonds. “Kristen, you shouldn’t let that bother you” said Elizabeth, coming over. “I’m just having trouble getting used to it” said Kristen. “Here” said Elizabeth and placed a wrist support over it. “Peter wants you to keep it on when you’re in the sun” she said. “Ok” said Kristen smiling. There was a moment of silence. “Kristen, would you mind if I told you my story?” asked Elizabeth. Kristen sat up. “No, of course I wouldn’t mind” she said. Elizabeth smiled and sat down next her. “I was born Elizabeth Pratt in Columbus, Ohio in 1898, my eyes were brown before it happened and I was turned in 1921 at the age of twenty-three. In 1911, I fell from and broke my leg while climbing a tree. The local doctor was away, and I ended up being treated by Peter. Although I mentioned it to no one at the time, meeting Peter affected me deeply. He was unlike anyone I had ever met – genuinely thoughtful, and truly interested in what I had to say. Unfortunately, he was in town only briefly and soon left, but I never forgot him” said Elizabeth. “Love at first sight” said Kristen. “Just like you and Robert” said Elizabeth smiling. “In 1920 something terrible happened, I was raped by a man named Charles Emerson. When I discovered that I was pregnant, I was terrified about what my parents would say. They would want me to abort the baby, but I couldn’t do it. I ran away and went to Ashland, Wisconsin, where I posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I pursued an old dream being a schoolteacher” said Elizabeth. “I didn’t know you wanted to be a teacher” said Kristen. “It was my dream, but my father would never let me do it” said Elizabeth. “I began building a life for myself and my baby. I loved my unborn child more than my own life. But two days after my son was born, he died of Lung fever. Feeling as if I had lost everything, I walked to a cliff outside of town and jumped” said Elizabeth. “That must have been unbearable” said Kristen. “It was, as the mother of a child, you feel like your life is nothing compare to your child’s life” said Elizabeth. “I regained consciousness in excruciating pain. Despite the pain, I was amazed to see Peter again, not sure if I was in heaven or hell. When the transformation was over, Peter explained that he’d turned me into a vampire in order to save me life. I was not as upset as he had expected. Adjusting to my new vampire nature had its challenges, and there were times when the call of human blood was too strong for me to resist; still I was happy to be with the man I’d always idolized. My youthful crush transitioned easily into full-fledged love” said Elizabeth. “Looks like you finally got your handsome Prince” said Kristen. “Yeah, you could put it that way” said Elizabeth. “Before long, Peter and I married. I never lost my maternal instincts, and as one of the oldest Simons, I automatically fell into a mothering role with Robert and, later, the other members of the family” said Elizabeth. “Did Robert tell you, what he did when he broke away from you for awhile?” asked Kristen. “Yes he did. I don’t hate him for what he did, but I’m happy with him for it. I was shocked to learn that Charles was his first victim” replied Elizabeth. Category:Blog posts